pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Mara "Goth" Meddleshmirtz
Goth is a girl living in Danville that is about Phineas and Ferb's age (maybe a little older). She cannot make up her mind on whether she likes Ferb or Eric. Her crush keeps switching from one to the other, rather than being in love with both at the same time. Most likely, she will either marry Eric or some other guy. Personality Goth is a tomboy. She tends to be shy at first, but when she gets to know you she won't be shy anymore. She has a short temper at times but tries to keep it under control. She is usually very kind and offers advice when she can. She also tends to be sarcastic at times. She claims she is "not a goth chick", but seems to be part goth because of her clothing and sarcastic attitude. Physical Appearance Goth has short, brown hair, green eyes, and light skin. She wears a lot of black (and blue a lot of times). She also wears a fedora, but probably isn't in the O.W.C.A. Relationships Eric Greene Goth and Eric have crushes on each other (except Goth's crush keeps switching from Eric to Ferb then back to Eric). Ferb Fletcher Goth has a crush on Ferb, though it keeps switching from him to Eric then back to him. Ferb shows signs of liking Goth, and actually loves her in some stories. Heinz Doofenshmirtz Goth likes to visit and assist Heinz in his schemes. However, she also helps Perry sometimes, so she isn't really on either side. When the two first met, they found it odd that both their names coincidentally ended in "shmirtz". Perry the Platypus Goth sometimes helps Perry defeat Doofenshmirtz, though she is usually assisting Doofenshmirtz in his schemes. She is not on either side, really. Isabella Garcia-Shapiro They are very good friends. Goth sometimes asks Isabella for advice on boys, or occasionally, vice versa. This section is being worked on. Catchphrases "Wazzup!" "I'm not a goth chick." "Say what?" "What the shmirtz?" "Dummkopf!" "Name could lip-sync. Like Lindana!" Trivia *Goth is based off of her creator, NotAGothChick101. *She was originally going to look different from her creator. *She is near-sighted, but hasn't gotten glasses yet, unlike her creator who already wears them. *Her last name was originally going to be Doof's last name. *She is there sometimes when Doof and Perry are fighting. However, she almost never takes sides with either of them. Instead, she helps both sides... *"Goth" is not her real name. Her real first name is Mara. *Also, "Mara" means "bitter", which is why it was chosen--to reflect the way that her creator feels at times. *She loves the 1966 English dub of Kimba the White Lion. *She loves Max Modem's song Alien Heart. *She has a dog named AngelDog, who has some of her DNA. *She is being trained by Doof to be an evil scientist. It is possible that either AngelDog or Perry (the parakeet) will be her nemesis if she takes this job. *If she marries Eric Greene, instead of getting his last name, they will both use her last name (Meddleshmirtz). they will both become "evil" scientists (like Dr. Doofenshmirtz). Gallery Ferb and Goth.png|Ferb and Goth. Thanks, Cupcakey! Goth 2d.png Gothric.png|Thanks Cupcakey! Goth_m.JPG|Thanks Maddyfae! Gotherb.png|Thanks Cupcakey! Mara_in_Kimba_Costume.png|Mara in her Kimba costume in Halloween Dream. Thanks, Pastel! 100911163400.jpg Category:Goth's pages Category:Females Category:Kids Category:Citizens of Danville Category:Fanon Works Category:Caucasian Characters Category:Ferb ships